Abuse and Addiction
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: You ever wondered where Bagheera was in that show? I did. And so did Shere Khan. And with the unlikely help of Baloo, he'll finally find his panther. Sheregheera slash


JB || Disney || JB || Sheregheera || JB || Abuse and Addiction || JB || Sheregheera || JB || Disney || JB

Title: Abuse and Addiction – You're the Only Drug I Need

Fandom: Walt Disney; Jungle Book; TaleSpin

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movie reserved to Disney. The book said movie is based of though is property of Rudyard Kipling. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, abusive relationship, h/c, anthro

Main Pairing: Sheregheera

Side Pairings: BalooRebecca, AmariBagheera (past)

Jungle Book Characters: Bagheera, Shere Khan, Baloo von Bruinwald, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Conningham, Kit Cloudkicker

Own Character: Amari Balaraj (tiger)

Summary: Shere Khan is, for once, glad to see Baloo, because the bear provides him with some surprising news concerning his favorite panther. And there is nothing that keeps him away from Bagheera to help the gorgeous panther.

**Abuse and Addiction**

_You're the Only Drug I Need_

Business was good.

Well, it was always good. And boring. The mighty tiger sighed in boredom. Everything was going great, aside from his private life that is. His last personal plaything had just been escorted outside. This was useless, even though he tried as hard as possible.

This was the tenth femme this year. And everyone was a bigger failure than the last one.

All were beautiful – beautiful black panthers, that is. He tried so hard to find one to fill the empty space beside him, one that reminded him of _him_. But not one of the femme's compared neither in beauty nor in wits with _him_.

It annoyed Shere Khan beyond belief that a single being would hold such power over him.

And even after all these years the tiger had never forgotten _the one_. The most beautiful being on this planet, a black panther, who held more grace than any femme he had encountered in his life.

"Bagheera", whispered the tiger into the wind.

The name still rolled easily over his tongue, even though he hadn't met the panther in many years. He laughed humorless as a thought crossed his mind. Regardless of how much he tried to get rid of the bear, Baloo still pushed himself back into the tiger's life again and again. Even the annoying ape Louie sometimes crossed his way. But the only one from his high school times that he would enjoy seeing again seemed to have vanished from the surface of the world.

Shere Khan was rich and he had already used loads of his money to search for the panther, but no private eye was able to locate him.

Sometimes, in the darkest hours, the tiger wondered if maybe meeting the panther in school had been a dream, maybe he had never existed to begin with. Maybe something as beautiful as him was too good to be true after all. And then he would meet up with Louie or Baloo again and they reminded him that yes, Bagheera did exist. But even those two had never again heard from the panther.

All the money he possessed was useless.

He couldn't find the one he longed for, nor could he simply replace him for he was unable to forget him. Forget those deep, thoughtful, intelligent, stunning yellow-green eyes, the soft, shiny black fur, those incredible curves and the sway in his steps. The thought of those hips caused the tiger to moan lowly. No one could even compare to this panther.

Shere Khan knew that it was hopeless, that he was hopelessly addicted to the panther.

An addiction he couldn't control.

He just longed to have a shot of his drug – to hold the panther in his arms, to kiss him, to possess him, to claim him. If there was one thing the great Shere Khan regretted in his life, it was loosing sight of the panther. After they graduated, the panther had just disappeared. Maybe, if the tiger would have acted sooner, back in their high school times, then the panther would have belonged to him. Would still belong to him. Would be there beside the tiger, share his fame, wealth and bed with him. But he hadn't, a cowardice he wasn't proud of had hindered any attempt to court the panther.

"Damn, Khanny, you look like someone stole your favorite toy."

The tiger scowled and lifted his head. Figures that he would run into the annoyance that was called Baloo. The big bear had one arm loosely laid around Rebecca Cunningham, the two children running around them. Khan's scowl deepened. Even that good-for-nothing bear had found his soulmate and a family. Why wasn't the tiger granted the same?

"One could say that", muttered the tiger irritated. "If you'd excuse me."

He wished to get out of this conversation before it even started if possible. So he tried to push past the four bears, but a firm grip on his upper arm stopped him. Just as he wanted to leash out on the pilot, the words died on his tongue at the serious expression on the bear's face. It was scare to see Baloo in any state of seriousness.

"It's actually good to see you, Khanny. I've wanted to talk to you anyway."

Under different circumstances the tiger would give a sharp and witty reply and leave, but something in the posture and eyes of the pilot picked his interest.

"What is it? Make it short, I'm a busy tiger."

"Becky, how about you take the kids and head to the café? I'll come later", suggested Baloo.

The brunette femme raised one eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. "Kit, Molly, come on. Poppa will spoil you with some ice cream."

The duo cheered and ran past the adults, closely followed by Rebecca herself. Baloo and Shere Khan stood there, on the middle of the path, in utter silent for some moments.

"What is it now?", growled the tiger irritated.

"You know, I...", the bear sighed and rubbed his neck, fighting for the right choice of words. "I wanted to ask for your help."

"You want my help?", the wild cat snorted ridiculed. "Give me one good reason to help you."

"Bagheera", was the simple reply.

Khan's eyes dialed and he growled lowly. "What about him?"

"Louie had told me how he had met Baghee's sister last week and talked to her, so I met up with her too, because I've long since tried to find that stupid panther. And what she told us..."

"Well, what did she tell you?", asked Shere Khan with a sharp edge to his words.

"Something where neither Louie nor I can help him with, even though Baghee's sister had asked us to help... And Louie and I, well we thought you could help him better."

"Help him how? And stop trying my patience", warned the tiger.

The bear shifted some and stared at the sky. "You ever heard the name Amari Balaraj?"

Shere Khan snorted again. Of course he knew that name. Some former business rival from overseas, a pure annoyance and, after meeting the other tiger once, Shere Khan could say a royal bastard. He had heard that business wasn't going well for the Balaraj Corp, that was the reason he never showed real interest in the corporation.

"If I wouldn't know who that is, then I would have failed at my business."

Baloo nodded. "Little Bacima said that her brother is... 'intimately involved' with that prick." The bear's face darkened. "She said he doesn't treat Baghee right, she hadn't seen her brother in years and scarcely talked to him at all. And she said she thinks the guy... She thinks he's hurting Baghee and isolating him on purpose." Baloo sighed deeply and shook his head. "Look, Louie and I tried to get into contact with Baghee and see about that. But he had no chance to even enter that pompous estate, we couldn't even catch a glance at Baghee. So we thought that you, you know, because you got the means and name and all, that you could try to get through to him."

For a second it looked like Baloo wanted to say something else, but the murderous glint in the tiger's eyes effectively shut the bear up.

"Consider it done", growled the tiger, flexing his claws.

They stood like that for another split second before they parted ways, without another word. Baloo headed over to the café, where he saw his family sitting together. And Shere Khan headed home again. He had some planning to do.

Not even a moth had passed since the little chance encounter between Baloo and Shere Khan and Rebecca Cunningham was more than stunned to find a golden envelopment in their mail.

"Baloo, darling", called the femme confused. "What is it you've talked with Shere Khan about last time you met? Whatever it was, it must have left an impact..."

"Huh? Why?" It rumpled some and then the big bear stuck his head into the kitchen. "What?"

His fiance waved the golden envelopment in front of his face and smirked. "This means you have to buy me a new dress. Because we're invited to the ball, sponsored by Khan Enterprise."

The pilot looked stunned himself and tilted his head in wonder before shrugging. He would see about that when the time came.

And the time came. The following Saturday found Baloo uncomfortably pulling at his bowtie until Rebecca swatted his hand away.

"Behave, we're on a ball", hissed the femme and linked their fingers.

"But I still don't know what we're doing here", grunted Baloo back and looked around irritated.

"I just wanted to show you how it's done", purred a cold voice beside him and cause the bear to jump slightly.

"Shere Khan! What are you talking about?", asked the pilot confused.

"If you wish to catch your prey, you need to lure it into territory where it feels safe."

Though this only served to confuse the bear even more. But the tiger offered no further explanations and disappeared again. Though disappearing wasn't the right word, because Shere Khan had just zoomed in on his prey. Amari Balaraj. A tall, rather handsome tiger with good taste. Both in clothes and in partner. Off the other tiger's arm hung the most beautiful feline Shere Khan had ever seen. Shiny, black fur, covered by a formfitting blazer. The next step was to isolate his prey.

"Balaraj", greeted Shere Khan with a short nod.

"Khan", was the cold reply.

The two tigers tried to stare each other down. And in the end, Balaraj was the first to avert his eyes. A self-confident smirk tugged on Khan's lips and he focused on the panther. If the black-furred feline had recognized him, he didn't show it even a bit. Khan took the delicate black paw and lifted it to his lips to place a soft kiss on it.

"Your taste at least is quite exquisite, Balaraj", commented the older tiger.

The other businessman growled angrily and annoyed. Most likely jealously. Shere Khan smirked and straightened again, his eyes fixing Balaraj with a death glare.

"I would like to discuss some urgent business with you if I have the opportunity like that."

The chance to discuss business with the Shere Khan was bait enough to lure Balaraj out. The tiger seemed to contemplate for only a second before nodding.

"How about you go and fetch yourself a drink, my sweet?" It was more of a command than a suggestion and Shere Khan saw the panther flinch at the words.

But Bagheera nodded obediently and left them alone. Khan scowled at the way the panther obeyed. This was not the Bagheera he remembered, not the strong, witty beauty he knew. No, he would take care of that later, for now he needed to go for the kill, so to say.

"My dear Amari", addressed Khan in a friendly way and laid one arm around the other tiger's shoulder, steering him outside onto the balcony. "I've long since thought about a tighter work-relationship between our companies."

"I am not stupid", interrupted Balaraj with one raised eyebrow. "Khan Enterprise is one of the most powerful companies in our business and mine is just a small corner shop compared to it. What is it you really want?"

Shere Khan had to admit that this was far more than he had thought the other tiger would understand. He hummed slightly impressed.

"Bagheera", answered the head of Khan Enterprise simple.

Amari grunted irritated. "You offer me a highly profitable business-deal in exchange for my little plaything? Why would you do that?"

Shere Khan suppressed a growl at that, he didn't want to show how much the panther really meant to him. He had seen it in the panther's eyes, seen how unhappy his panther truly was. Even if it was just a little glimpse he had grasped.

"You certainly have read in the papers about my preferred taste. And this panther accompanying you seems rather special. I would like to call him my own."

"Your taste ain't bad either. Bagheera is special", commented Balaraj with a leer. "One of the tightest holes I've ever been in. And the noises he makes are delicious. You say we have a deal if I will give him to you? Well, fine." He laughed loudly. "I've wanted to seek a change between my sheets for some time now, I'm a bit tired of him. You may enjoy him, though."

Khan was rather grateful for the anger-management he had done some time ago, because he was short of beating the other tiger to a bloody pulp. How dare he talked as if his beautiful panther was some kind of trophy! The sheer thought that this disgusting being had had his ways with what was supposed to be Shere Khan's!

"Perfect", nodded Khan with a faked smile and snapped his fingers.

One of his underlings hurried up to them, a sheet of paper in one hand and a pen in the other.

"You just have to sign here, here and here", instructed Khan and pointed at the right places.

Balaraj seemed reluctant, even though just for a second, but then his mind provided him with the right calculations. The amount of money he would be able to make with Khan Enterprise at his side! The sign was set in a few swift motions and the two tigers shook paws.

"If you would excuse me, I'll tend to my... prize", smirked Shere Khan and left the balcony again, not desiring to speak another word to the disgusting male.

Back inside he scanned the crowd for said prize. And he soon spotted the panther at the bar, sitting awkwardly alone, trying to avoid any kind of conversation. With leisure, but still graceful, steps he walked up to the panther.

"I didn't get to say it before, but you look stunning, Bagheera", purred the tiger into the black ear.

The panther stiffened remarkably and turned slowly. "Shere Khan."

"So you do remember me", smirked Khan and leaned against the bar counter.

"Amari doesn't like it when I talk to others", muttered the panther with guarded eyes.

"That's the impression Louie and Baloo were getting, too", snorted the tiger.

One elegant eyebrow shot up at that, but Shere Khan didn't feel like explaining. Instead, he put one arm around the curvy waist of the sleek panther and tenderly guided him out of the full ballroom.

"What are you doing, Shere?", asked the panther annoyed and tried to wriggle free. "I told you Amari doesn't like it when I talk to others, you think he'd like it when I go with them?"

Though, if he would have really tried, he would have been able to do so. This was only a half-hearted attempt. At best. Shere Khan didn't answer at first, leading them upstairs to the master bedroom at the end of the long, lone corridor.

"What do you want, Shere?", grunted Bagheera irritated and pushed against the tiger.

"This is better", noted Shere Khan.

"Huh?"  
>"I like it more when you protest and voice your opinion instead of nodding and obeying."<p>

Bagheera flinched slightly and averted his eyes. "This is none of your business. I should leave."

"No", he then paused and specified. "To both. This is indeed my business and you shouldn't leave."

"How is that any of your business?", growled Bagheera as they entered the bedroom.

"Balaraj is an idiot", muttered Shere Khan and flexed his claws. "He was rather eager to give you up for the right deal."

"What... What's that supposed to mean?", blinked the panther dumbfounded.

He briefly looked around in the bedroom and was extremely impressed. The tiger's taste was good, the bedroom was stylish, but not snobbish. And the bed was huge and very inviting.

"I told him that Kahn Enterprise would be very interested in working together with the Balaraj Corp if he would give you up."

"Why would... you do that?", asked Bagheera and shifted a bit.

He slung his arms around his torso and stared at the floor. The tiger walked up to him and lifted the panther's face to look into those deep yellow-green eyes.

"Because I've spend years searching for you, ever since I launched Khan Enterprise. I've sent many private eyes out to search for you, but I never found you. Baloo – of all animals out there! - had confronted me with news of your whereabouts. And now I want the truth. Where have you been all these years? And how did you end with someone like Balaraj?"

Bagheera shifted again, obviously uncomfortable. And then he lifted his eyes again and those amber depths bore into Shere Khan's very soul.

"Why were you searching for me?"

It was only fair, the tiger guessed. Bagheera demanded the truth if he was to bare his deepest, darkest secret. Khan lifted his paw and caressed the panther's cheek, slowly guiding Bagheera's face up until their lips met in a soft, chastise kiss. He didn't want to put too much pressure on the panther, he needed Bagheera to feel good and safe. The panther looked at him in utter surprise.

"You... What...", he blinked, at a loss for words.

"I've desired you since high school. And when I became rich and famous, I wanted to share it with you. But I was unable to find you. Though, I never stopped searching. And now I want to know why I hadn't been able to find you. Is what Baloo said right? Did Balaraj mistreat you? Did he isolate you from your family and friends?"

Bagheera averted his eyes again, but he leaned into the tiger's embrace a bit.

"After the... After the graduation, I had some problems. You know how strict and religious my father had been. To tell the truth, I've had a crush on you during high school. And... my father was anything but happy. He send me to a center... to rehabilitate me. To straighten me out. Amari had been there, too. That's how we met. And... He didn't want to be there either. We connected over it and... we lied our way through it. Years wasted locked away to get 'normal' again. His parents died in a plane crash and he inherited the corporation and finally got out. So did I. I don't know, but the time there changed him, made him aggressive and bitter. He seemed to fear that someone would take me away from him and what started out as cute jealousy soon grew into a possessive obsession. He became paranoid and didn't even allow me to contact my sister. But with the time... Our relationship was strained and it was more out of habit... He... kept me like a trophy and I stayed with him because... Well, because it was all I knew. Because I had no other option. I never wanted to go back to my family, not after what they did to me. I've never learned anything, I had no chance on my own. So I stayed..."

Shere Khan shook his head and slung his arms around the narrow waist, pulling the panther as close as possible, not planning on ever letting go again.

"You will not go back with Balaraj. You can do whatever you want. Baloo, that stupid bear, is living here in Cape Suzette, you can stay with him, I remember you two had been very close friends. I can give you a job, you can start building your own life. I heard your sister is somewhere near, too. You can do whatever you want, but don't go back to him."

"Why are you suggesting that I should stay with Baloo?", questioned the panther.

"Well, you can stay where you want", shrugged the tiger irritated. "I just... want to be able to find you when I search for you."

"And what about here?", asked the panther. Shere Khan blinked confused. "Will you be able to find me here? You said where I want. And I want to stay right here. With you."

The tiger smirked broadly and kissed the panther again. He slowly stepped closer to his bed and sat down, pulling the smaller feline with him. Bagheera straddled him, his arms around the broad neck of the other wild cat.

"Here is perfect", answered the tiger once they parted for air. "Here is exactly where I want you."

"Shouldn't you go back to your party?"

"I'd rather stay here with you", murmured Shere Khan. "I've waited for this for far too long."

His paws slid down over the round behind of the panther. Bagheera gasped and blushed – grateful for his black fur. But then they were stopped by the panther.

"No, I'm not... No", whispered the black-furred feline and averted his eyes in guilt.

"That's alright", soothed the tiger, locking eyes with his panther. "I will not force you to do anything you don't want."

He didn't want to voice it, but he was quite content just cuddling the smaller feline. The mighty tiger laid down, the panther curled together on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you", confessed Bagheera once he deemed the breathing and heartbeat of the tiger beneath him as even enough to be asleep. "I've loved you since we went to school together. You're the reason I had a fallout with my parents. I thought he was like you... a strong, handsome tiger... but that was it, everything you two have in common, other than that, he's nothing like you... I've missed you so much, I've read every newspaper-article about you..."

His paws were clawed into the certainly expansive suite of the rich tiger, his eyes fixated on them. And so he failed to see the very pleased grin on the older feline's lips, who stared at him in tender affection. But Shere Khan didn't say a word, he knew those words were not yet meant to be heard by him so it was better to stay silent. For now. There would be plenty of time to talk in the following years, or so he hoped. He breathed deeply, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the one he loved, the one he was addicted to.

Not every addiction ought to be bad.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
